You're my shooting star
by glittering.green.kryptonite
Summary: an old girlfriend comes into Lex's life, how will things go? Things seem odd. Can things be the way they were? Can he keep her secret? Its a start, its my first fan fic please be nice. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

_**I still get lost in your eyes**_

_**And it seems that I can't live a day without you**_

_**Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away**_

_**To a place where I am blinded by the light**_

She stepped out of her car, she looked around Smallville it had been a long time since the last time she was here. Her dark blonde hair blew in the wind, she looked up towards the sky. She walked into the Talon. She smiled at the waitress.

"Hi, I'm Jade do you know a Lex Luthor?"

"Yes, he's the co-owner, I'm Lana, How may I help you"

"Its nothing I will come back later"

She thought for a second and left the Talon, She looked around it had been ten years since the last time she was here. She got into her car and headed up towards Lex's mansion, she let out a laugh, when she got to the mansion, she walked into his office.

"Lex Luthor, I haven't seen you in almost ten years how could I forget you"

"I'm sorry do I Know you?"

"I'm sorry where are my manners, Lex we dated a while back, if I remember right before you got sent off

To that god forsaken boy's school I was your friend too. I had to move away because my father got

Transferred to another state for work. I knew I had to see you again I missed you Lex."

He stood up and walked over to her, looked into her ocean blue eyes, she smiled at him.

"Jade?"

"Yes, see I knew you would remember me…"

"I can't believe you're here…"

"I know , It's crazy isn't it."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sit down" He said pointing towards the chair, she smiled at him. "Would you like a drink?"

"Um no thanks, I know this has to be really weird with me just showing up here."

"A little yes is there something you want?"

"Know, I am just wondering about you and how things are going with your business."

"Same, What about you how are things in your life"

"Um divorced, looking for a new place to live. "

"really, what happened if you don't mind me imposing on your life"

"He was obsessed with finding out about this town, controlled his life all the weird happenings in Smallville" She pulled some papers out of her bag and threw them on the table. "Ever looked into this Clark Kent."

Lex stopped in his tracks and turned and her,"No, never." He took the files and smiled at her. "I still can't believe after all these years you're here now."

"I missed you Lex, I just couldn't imagine after all this time you would remember me, I better go get my things settled in at the Inn."

"Why don't you stay here, I got plenty of space."

She nodded and smiled at him, She looked at the floor,"Can you protect me?"

"Why? Who's coming after you."

"Open the file, and you will find everything."


	3. Chapter 3

_Don't you give me that long goodbye_

_Don't stick around and make it worse_

_Don't leave me hanging on all night_

_To every pretty little word_

_Don't you drag me down that road_

_Of miles and miles and miles of hurt_

_Don't you give me that long goodbye_

A few months had passed by Lex and Jade had grown very close. Jade was walking around Smallville, she went into the Talon to get a cup of coffee.

Lana smiled at her, "Hello Jade, how are the wedding plans going?"

"Oh come on Lana, you know he hasn't even asked me yet", She smiled and blushed.

She looked out the window , saw a car drive by again. "Jade are you okay?"

"Yum, ya sorry has anybody been looking for me?"

"Not today," She nodded and went to leave. Clark was walking in as she was leaving.

"Clark, Lex is looking for you,"

"Okay, bye"

She got outside and looked around, her hands were starting to tremble. This wasn't like her, she started to walk down the sidewalk. She ran right into somebody she let out a scream.

"JADE, its me"

"Oh my gosh Lex I am so sorry, Clark is in the Talon."

"Are you okay?" 

"Yes sorry just jumpy today, I'll see you at home I really gotta get to work."

He walked into the Talon, she sighed all of sudden somebody grabbed her and pulled her into the alley.

"Dean…What are you doing here"

"How much have you told them?"

"Nothing ,why?"

"You can't let this get out….You promised me you wouldn't talk, you can put our lives at stake"

"There's no our….you divorced me Dean"

"For you to be safe"

"You were obsessed with this town, you were gone, you used to be normal. Something inside you snapped, and I know your secret and that's why you're here, I still don't know how you came back you were dead…"

"Shhh, somebody might hear you…"He pushed her against the wall, "Oh my god, your pregnant…."

Clark was walking by when he heard them talking he walked towards the ally.

"JADE" She turned towards him.

Dean ran off, She fell towards the ground, Clark grabbed her.

"Take me home please…."

"Does Lex know?"

"No, I'm too scared to tell him, please don't say anything"

"Why, he loves you"


	4. Chapter 4

Jade sat on the couch near the fireplace staring off into the abyss. Lex walked in and looked at her, he sat down at his desk.

"So when where you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" she said a little shocked.

"That your ex was in town"

"Ohhh that", she said and breathed a little easier.

"Ya, what did you think I was going to say?" 

" Nothing Lana was teasing me at the Talon today about a wedding again, Lex I have to tell you something"

"Cute, what do you need to tell me"

"I'm….."As she started to talking Clark walked in.

"Oh, Hello Clark, Jade was just telling me something."

"It can wait I am going to take a bath,"

"Don't take to long I am gonna take you out for a night out of town."

She went in the bathroom when she stood in front of the mirror she lifted her shirt her belly had started to swell. She sighed there was a knock at the door, Lex walked in.

"what are you doing?"

"Lex I'm pregnant, your gonna be a daddy."

He fell against the counter, and laughed a little. A few months went by, Once the baby came Lex held him close.

"I am going to give him the life that my father never did."

"Baby Kryptonite Alexander"

She laid on the couch, she really was taking aback by the lifestyle that came along with Lex. She looked at him.

"Lex I am not happy here"

"Why?"

"because I really don't want my son to be raised in this rich world, I want my son to have a normal life."

He shook his head, "No"

She signed and sat back, she looked at her son and teared up. Lex set Kryptonite down in a crib and looked at Jade.

"Marry me Jade"

"What?"

He took out a ring,"Marry me"

"Okay." He put the ring on her and gave her a kiss. The next day she took Kryptonite downtown, she sat down and had a cup of coffee and read a bridal magazine. Dean snuck in and sat down.

"Hey"

"What are you doing here?"

"Wanting to see you and talk to you I have been worried."  
>"No you haven't"<br>"Yes I have, who's this little guy"

"That's my son, you know you talking to me in public and if Lex comes here and see you, you'll be better off dead"

"I can give you the life you want for you and your son"


End file.
